yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Marincess
| romaji = Marinsesu | trans = | fr_name = Marincesse | de_name = Marinzessin | it_name = Marincipessa | ko_name = 마린세스 | ko_romanized = Marinseseu | pt_name = Marincesa | es_name = Marincesa | sets = * Rising Rampage * Chaos Impact * Eternity Code | tcg = Rising Rampage Special Edition | ocg = LINK VRAINS Duelist Set | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Marincess" ( Marinsesu) is an archetype of female WATER Cyberse monsters used by Skye Zaizen (Blue Maiden) in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Design Appearance Similar to the "Trickstars", Skye's previous archetype, the "Marincesses" are all women dressing in various colorful attires, with the distinction of them dressing similar to royalty and with a secondary design of the various sea creatures being incorporated into the clothing. Due to being created by the Water Ignis, they have a blue or purple tint somewhere around themselves. Their crest or logo is similar to the gem at the center of "Marincess Crystal Heart", which could be a reference to the Heart of the Ocean, a necklace from the 1997 Film Titanic which had a blue diamond in the center. Etymology "Marincess" is a portmanteau of "Marine" and "Princess". Their kanji translates a "Sea Gem Maiden", which seem to be more or less, another transliteration of their English name. Members Support Playing style The Main Deck members of the archetype have effects that Special Summon themselves from the hand when an Extra Deck member is on the field to facilitate further Link Summoning. The Extra Deck members, in turn, have effects such as Special Summoning more of their members from the GY or add cards from the GY to their hand. This strategy was first stated by Playmaker in ''VRAINS'' Episode 90 in which the user duels against Bohman; by firstly Normal Summoning only "Marincess Sea Horse", it can eventually lead to Link Summoning the Link-3 "Marincess Marbled Rock" in the same turn. Ai also praised the archetype as impressive for being able bring out the ace monster in one turn without reducing the number of cards in the hand. The archetype also has Normal Trap Cards that can be activated from the hand when an Extra Deck member is on the field to disrupt counterplays. The main strategy for "Marincess" Deck is to flood the Graveyard with many of the archetype Link Monsters, then utilize the effect of "Marincess Battle Ocean" to increase the ATK of "Marbled Rock", who can recycle "Marincess" cards, or "Wonder Heart" who can Special Summon the equipped monsters, in which both can avoid battle destruction through their own effects. "Crystal Heart" is also used as a Link Material to give the Link Summoned monster blanket immunity. Additionally, the archetype's Field Spell can be easily searched through the effect of "Sea Angel". "Blue Tang" and "Mandarin" are used to provide very easy swarming for the combos. With the release of "Basilalima and Great Bubble Reef, Marincess Deck has the mean of searching the archetype Trap cards from the deck, drawing and swarming power. "Basilalima" can banish a Trap card from the graveyard to search for another with different name, and can be banished to protect a Marincess monster from effect destruction and grant 600 Atk for that turn, while "Great Bubble Reef" allows the player to draw a card each Standby Phase (including the opponent's) at cost of banishing one Water monsters from field or Graveyard, gaining 600 Atk each time card(s) is/are banished for the rest of the turn, and is capable of swarming the field by Special Summoning a banished Marincess monster in exchange of sending one Water monster from hand to Graveyard, which can be used in conjunction with her first effect to get Marbled Rock, Coral Anemone, and alike back on the field to maintain resource advantage and Link Summoning more monsters from the Extra Deck. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes